


Vampire Diaries AU

by ShrimpMom1890



Category: Elsamaren - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpMom1890/pseuds/ShrimpMom1890
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Elsamaren Femslash February 2020 Gift Exchange





	Vampire Diaries AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baba_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baba_Demon/gifts).



My gift for this amazing femlash :)))

Enjoy! (Sorry for the fact that it may not be accurate I never watched or read Vampire Diaries :))))) ) 


End file.
